


Change the future.

by Vlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, BAMF Talia Hale, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Platonic Romance, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, The Sheriff and Talia drink a lot of tea, The sheriff needs a hug, Time Travel, jackson has a small crush on Peter, not all events are canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Stiles discovers a way to send his mind to the past and avoid all the shit that is approached.Charging with the fact that his entire pack is dead, he must take charge of guiding the future in the right way.(I'm writing the Act 2 and editing the first Act.)





	Change the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so done. But I really not so I'm gonna write more. 
> 
> (I translate and edit all shit I wrote, so, I'm sorry if something is wrong)

Peter Hale was never one to withstand the turns of the people, never, if even imagine supporting someone who gave a million turns, before getting to the issue, made him despair. He knows that his impatience is not the best quality he has, but how can you blame him? If the girlfriend of his little nephew died for his own impatience (a fact that surprisingly stuck in his conscience, damn adorable brat). Talia has already rebuked him too much because of his impatient and extremely anxious character, that is not able to wait for the minimum amount of time nor able to endure too many people and actions.

The question is that Peter Hale is an anxious werewolf, distrustful, impatient, sarcastic and a little moody. He is like that and nobody is going to change him, they can complain as much as they want, he was also a charming boy.

He takes care of his nephews sometimes and always tries to help Talia with the affairs of the pack and other things of the house. He is definitely a charming boy. 

With a sigh Peter finds himself drinking a sip of coffee that starts to cool, with a frown he looks around angry, more than half hour is that he had been waiting and the person who cited him doesn't arrive. He didn't even know why he accepted to go first, only that his fucking instincts told him he should go, if wasn't for it, don't think he would be in this situation that overwhelmed him so much, he doesn't like to wait and hates to be made to wait because nothing, whoever has cited him is going to pay dearly if them doesn't have a good excuse for makes him wait.

Out of the corner of the eye he sees a new person coming in, he must lower his eyes to observe the child who moved nervously and began looking for something with his bamby eyes, until their eyes met and momentarily seemed to shine to realize who he was, wait a moment, how would that child know who he was?

Ignoring the obvious confusion of the wolf, the boy headed towards the table, with an absolutely determined look and face too serious for a small child.

\- Peter Hale? - It was a question but definitely sound like a statement.

\- Yeah, who the fuck are you, kid? -

\- I am nobody in particular, but..er... have this, you need to read it - the fucking boy gave him a huge book, that when he takes it and observe it he noticed that it was written by hand.

-What the hell?-

\- Tell the alpha to read it with you, do not let it fall into the hands of anyone else, be sure to protect that book with your life and when you finish to read it, burn it. There should be no trace of its existence. - The child stared at him a few moments before sighing - you should read it quickly, it is dangerous if you take a long amount of time. It has been hard for me to get here just for nothing because you ruined it for taking a long time reading. -The boy left the table without care and walked back to the exit.

\- Wait, brat, what is this supposed to be? -

\- Just make sure you save your family and the rest of Beacon Hills--

The boy went walking calmly as if it were the most normal thing he had done in his life, fucking cryptic infants, what did he mean by his words?

He has no idea where all this is going but he is not going to risk it, he has a bad feeling invading him that makes him feel incredibly restless, his wolf feels intimidated.

His instincts usually do not fail and now he is being asked to go with Talia and read the fucking book, it may be stupid but if the child spoke the truth, as the heartbeat said, this could involve the welfare of his pack and that was not going to put at stake just for his disbelief of the situation. He has to go to Talia right now, although she also wonders who the kid is.

...

Talia was speaking quietly with her husband, both sitting on the double bed while remembering anecdotes from the past and laughing at the stupid things they did in their youth. The atmosphere was so nice that she under her instincts, so she and her Sebastian could only jump with surprise when the door was opened and a disheveled Peter entered, spitting a series of nervous words and without breathing.

-Damn it, Peter, what's the matter with you?- She worries a little when he heard his brother's quick heartbeat and smelled his confused feelings.

\- Peter, sit down a bit while you talk to your sister, I'll make a tea - Sebastian got up and hurriedly went out the door, knowing that if both Hale came to discuss he would be in the middle of a pitched battle. And definitely, he was not running away.

\--Now yeah, Pete, explain--

\- Look, Talia, yesterday I got a call and someone called me at a cafe in the mall. The question here is that whoever that child was, gave me a horrible feeling, and then handed me this, told me that we should read the damn book as quickly as possible and that if we did we might save our family and Beacon Hills- -

Talia remained silent, assimilating all the information His brother had just let go, trying to understand the logic that seemed nonexistent in Peter's words.

\- Peter, what you say has no logic--

\- DAMMIT TALIA! If you distrust me, look in my fucking memories. -

And so did alpha Hale, seeing the son of the newly appointed Sheriff deliver the book to his brother along with the words that sounded so serious.

\- You saw it- gassed Peter - we have to read what is this fucking book.

\- Yes ... if this involves the pack maybe we should take care, tell them to be alert. Later we must go talk to the boy, I know him, he's the son of the new sheriff .--

Both brothers sat on the bed and opened the first page of the book.

Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski is the owner of this book. If you are not a member of the pack I kindly ask you to put it aside or give it back to me, if you do not do what I ask for, do not doubt that you will have six wolves, a banshee, an emissary, a kitsune, a coyote, a grumpy Sheriff, a hunter and a powerful spark behind your ass.

Entry number 1. June 6, 2030.

I would like to introduce whoever reads this, which is a series of events that I decided to collect from my memory in case it fails me. First of all, sorry for Eichen House, Peter.

It all started when, with Scott, we decided to go investigate in the middle of the corpse found in the forest. not knowing that tonight was decisive in our lives and that we would enter involuntarily (for the most part) into the world of the supernatural in Beacon Hills, even knowing the Nemeton. As I said before rambling, the important thing here was the fact that an Alpha bit Scott, and after that, we met Derek Hale. Even after we had our unpleasant encounter with the upper body of Laura Hale's corpse (requiescant in pace).

This first encounter led us to a series of events that changed our lives throughout Beacon Hills and their destiny. If only someone had given us a guide against the disaster ... That's why I am writing to you because if I am correct this book should be in the hands of Peter Hale, I hope that your attitude before the fire would not have been so manic and psychopath like the current, damn manipulative imbecile.

This is the first guide written by me, to avoid the total lack of control and chaos that is my future and that of Beacon Hills, also to avoid the death of almost the entire Hale pack along with the tragedies that this entails. I also hope that you fucking wolves melancholy can be happy, greetings to you Peter, Derek and Cora, know that they will be in my heart always even if it is likely that we never know well here and that we may never become a pack in this line.

It is better in this way, that you know how to avoid events, but I must also tell you that you prefer that some of these here written be finalized, that I leave it to your discretion since mine today should not be the best. After all, surviving the probable end of everything with my whole pack destroyed, and looking for a way to travel through time, a madness that I hope to achieve.

So Peter, if you read this, do it with your best criteria, you also deserve an opportunity for a mentality that is not destroyed by the events of the past.

I also know that probably Talia Hale is also reading, so I beg you to read all the contents of the book because it is the only way to avoid disaster.

Peter and Talia found themselves sitting on the bed for what seemed like hours, devouring the information while Sebastian gave them water and sandwiches. Both brothers were fully engaged in reading what seemed to be the explanation of an impending disaster, which began with the Hale house fire from which only four members of the pack survived, Peter, being put in a coma with horrendous wounds, missing Cora and Laura and Derek somewhere in New York, totally destroyed. All the words seemed to be a lie but they sounded in a certain way so released, the events were written in such a way that it was difficult to doubt their veracity, they were stories that told everything that someone lived and understood, even with small notes that made everything easier to understand.

It took six hours to read the entire book. Two hours and twenty minutes to read the notes that the book had.

In those moments the tension could be felt throughout the house Hale, all the members of the herd felt that their alpha was anxious and insecure and this made them feel incredibly out of place, that Talia feel so restless could only be the sign of something horrible.

\- Family - Peter spoke as he came down the stairs, everyone was gathered in the room and at that time it was 2 o'clock in the morning. - Apparently, the pack is in danger so we must have a lot, extreme, careful and not let no one influence the pack from outside. Talia and I will contact the people who are re-contacted as the only ones who can be loyal and the only ones with whom they are allowed to interact in these times of crisis. Do not get upset, because nothing is going to happen yet, but we must have total caution .--

\- What the hell are you referring to, Peter? What's going on?--

\- It's not time to say it, Laura - her mother spoke down the stairs afterward - I can only report that what Peter said is true and that all the members of the family are in danger. So we should be careful even in the vicinity of the house and in our territory.

...

Stiles could not stop thinking about what he had done.

He, fucking, had managed to travel back in time and deliver the books that he spent a month and two days writing, although it was not the first time he wrote something that had been done so long, it was the first time he had done it. something that was important (discounting his personal bestiary, his baby was very important), it is better for the Hale not to be a pack of assholes and appreciate what he did and take into account the words that I leave in the paper. If the wolves did not pay attention to his indications the story would be repeated and he would have to act, something he definitely did not want to do while being in his body for 10 years, that is, even more so with his father being a newly appointed sheriff would not look good his son, a child, this one in Beacon Hills sticking his nose into dangerous (and supernatural) issues.

Stiles knows that if the wolves ignore his warning he will have to get involved sooner than expected in the supernatural and his mind will truly be tired to fully engage in the adventures and dangers that he experienced previously in his future, he wants to rest a little and enjoy before everything goes to hell and can not do more than be a spectator (if the fate had compassion for him).

He rested softly in bed, ignoring the crying that could be heard from his parents' room (or dad's since mom, it's not there) and asking himself why this time he was not so hurt by his mother's suffering, perhaps because he saw and lived enough horrible things so that he was in pain If he were not recognized, he paled a little, but he was still there, harassing him and more with his feelings so close to his skin; he was going to miss his herd, but knowing that they would live full and more peaceful lives reminded him that the sacrifice was worthwhile, without matter that it hurts in the soul and that he wished he had returned the time back but at the time when his pack was happy and He enjoyed collecting information and getting into action, although that could not be, not this time. He could never recover what he sacrificed, no, no no ...

Breathe Stiles, Breathe.

You are a 26 year old in a body of 10, with your same mentality of 17 but more mature and fucked. Come on, you're a sweet candy covered in murders, creatures, and karma.

And is it that for someone of 26 to be in a body 16 years younger than hers is a torture that he had not thought about, that is, what would he do when he goes to school and knows everything? When do you know the cases that are going to happen but should not interfere? The deaths that could be avoided ... the good that could make your dad know in advance what happens in the city ... He could not say anything about that if he wanted at least the timeline to be similar to yours but with a good ending.

He slept with endless thoughts around his mind and his small body feeling the stress that should not feel anybody under 20 and over 40.

...

The house of the sheriff was pretty, Peter had to admit, that he was waiting for something not very grateful, to tell the truth.

He and Talia were in front of the door knowing that at this time the brat would be alone in his house after all the sheriff works and Claudia, to the Stilinski's anguish, was hospitalized. They knocked softly on the door and a few seconds later they heard footsteps that went down the stairs and stopped for about two minutes before the door finally opened, in a fearful way a childish voice invited them to come in and walked them to the sofa.

\--Alfa Hale, Peter, sit here if you like to--

The boy, now they knew his name was Stiles, looked nervous.

-Stiles Stilinski-- Talia acknowledged.

\- Well, yes, that's my nickname, my name is unpronounceable ... I did not expect to see you so soon--

\- Well, to have thought about that before being so damn cryptic. Genius. - And Peter's mood came out.

\--Well, I really thought that you would look for me when they realize that Kate Argent is really in the city ready to seduce Derek, creepy wolf--

\- Look, child, if everything your book says is true, why not give us more evidence than just your words? -

\- It is impossible for me to give you more evidence, practically my mind returned in time and my real body died; there is no way to transport objects in the regression, but if you want you can see my memories-- Talia nodded, standing Behind Stiles before he added - I can only tell him that some things will be painful to see.

Peter watched his sister's face after clawing the nape of the child's neck, I patiently waited for him to see everything that had to be seen to verify that what was written in the book was true and that the child was not a fucking joker who discovered that they were wolves (in some way that he could not really explain).

\- We have to act ... My God, Pete, we can not let this happen ... in any way--

Talia had a totally pale face and seemed about to faint. She rubbed her watery eyes and stared at her younger brother.

-Taly ... then, what do you say we should do? -

-I do not know. I do not know exactly what facts we should change and what not, but definitely, my pack will not die burned, not in this timeline. As the alfa, I will do everything in my power for your protection .-

-Talia, I think I should talk to Peter about a certain topic, do not you think? - And if Stiles should be the best person who came back in time, he did not comment on Malia being Peter's daughter in the book.

\- What topic are you talking about? -

-This is going to be interesting- the boy muttered vaguely funny, to the exasperated face the alpha had.

\- Remember that girl you met in La Iglesia? -

\- Yes, I remember her quite well - Peter surprisingly blushed.

\--For that was not the last time you met, and your long-term meetings had consequences-- I sigh.

\- What do you mean? -

\- Come Peter, I know you're not stupid, just add one and two--

\--Shit--

\- Yeah, shit, but at least it's a pretty interesting girl - Whisper Stiles.

\- H-how old is?--

\- She's my age--

\--Because I did not know it?--

\- I hid it from you for your safety, Peter, if she discovered that she lost part of her power because of her pregnancy, I do not know what she would have done ...

\--In fact, she discovered it, because of her a traumatized Malia had to live as a coyote in the forest for years--

\- I want to meet she-- Sentence Peter.

\--Are you sure? That girl doesn't even know you, she thinks she is the biological daughter of her parents. You're not father material either, Pete--

\- ... - Peter kept silence but burn his alpha with his eyes.

\- Look, I think you should establish some type of link, she will need it sooner or later because she will not be able to control her coyote part--

\- If so ... I think you should talk to her current parents, they should know--

\- Peter, I know you're upset, but what your sister did was the logical thing, you were a 16-year-old brat who could not deal with his fever, he was with an older woman who could kill him if he gave her a dislike. -

\- Even this angry, Talia, you dared to manipulate my memories--

\- I'm sorry, but I do not regret that, Pete--

The brothers looked hard during the seconds in which you could see the tension in the air, Tension cut by Stiles.

\- You know, I propose that you talk to Chris, Argent, he and his daughter are the only ones that are worth in that family - he laughed a little - we even consider him part of our pack ... that is, my pack, my timeline - I finish in an uncomfortable silence again.

\- I understand that you trust him so much, but how do you know he did not know what his sister plans to do? -

\- He is a man of honor, he would never do something like that and if he knew he would not avoid it.

\- I do not trust any hunter, they are double-edged weapons. -

\- I know what you think of them from Deucalion, Peter, but you have not met Chris like me. That man would give his life for his ideals and his moral--

\- Well, enough to digress, I will organize a private meeting with Argent. You, Stiles, you should come with me and so we give you to understand the situation--

\- I think ... that would be fine. As I said before, I would prefer not to get involved, but you do not know how I want to have the bestiary in my hands and complete it and correct it again--

\- Your pack had a bestiary of the Argent? - Peter was interested in the mention of the object.

\- Yes, we did, We also had one of the Hale bestiaries, but they were not really very useful to say, the information was too outdated and too idealized in both points of view. As someone who is neutral in this, my job was to analyze and correct it at the same time as adding encounters with the creatures--

\- You know Stiles, at home we have many creatures books, I'm sure that you and my little brother would take very well collecting information .--

-YES!! You do not know how hard it is to imagine having to live all over again without at least having a distraction that stimulates my mind in the proper way and not according to my body. Well, that was something that in my time could say that I agreed with Peter, the damn psychopath wolf was very intelligent--

\- Do not call me psychopath wolf, brat--

-Eh ... I do not regret that we leave you in Eichen - I mention calmly.

-Well, that's not what they're going to do in this timeline- Talia looked hard at the child, they may fight, but damn it, she would not allow her little brother to enter that crazy house.

-No, no ... well, I must admit that I never agreed very much; nobody deserves to be in Eichen ... that place is worse than the hell-

\- Were you there? -

\- I ... that's a fact I prefer to avoid, it's something that even though it hurts me, I decided that it should happen ... only ... that here we can control it. I'm sure--

\- Just make sure you do not hide something vital, child .--

\--Yes Yes. You order the meeting with Argent. Meanwhile, I'll be making some plans so that the pieces of the board move in the correct direction .--

The alpha looked at Stiles a moment before sighing for the flutter of respect he had unconsciously shown while Peter resolved to laugh.

\- Peter and you will keep entertained .- "But not too much, I feel that both are a manipulative power that I am not willing to endure", wanted to add but did not.

\- Good my sister, it would be good to have someone who really appreciates what knowledge means--

\- Well said, I think you should be more interested in this kind of thing, that is, without offending but Derek was a little bit ...more muscles than brain.

The eyes of Peter and Stiles connected and almost made the alpha tremble when they saw the evil they transmitted between them; that is free of that evil union that had been created. She will not be responsible if someone decides to get into something illegal.

\- Oh, Child, we're going to get along really well--

...

The meeting with Argent was agreed before Stiles expected, although it was definitely better that way, there should be no loose ends for so long; after all, it was better to prevent than to cure.

It had been agreed that they would finally meet in a cafe in the busy shopping center, precisely where Peter and Stiles had first met. There they would attend Chris and Talia, being accompanied by Stiles, from beginning to end Peter complained that they were excluding him from the plan, but they could not make Argent feel distrustful.

Right now they were sitting with the man in one of the most remote tables in sight, at first sight, they seemed a couple with a son.

\--Alright, Alfa Hale, could I know why you requested to meet me so secretly and informally? -

\- Well, Argent, I know that this is not the most convenient way of doing things but if the most convenient .--

\- Chris, it's nice to see you again. You look a lot less stressed, hehe- Stiles, ignoring any good sense he had, laughed.

\- Mmm, I apologize I do not remember meeting you before, boy--

\- Oh, you have not done it yet. You're not supposed to do it until about six years in the future--

\--Talia, with all due respect, I do not understand why there should be a child here and why I should supposedly know it until about six years more--

\--Well, Chris, what I'm going to tell you could seem crazy to you, but I've proven with my own eyes that it's not a fallacy--

Chris looked at her a few moments before making a gesture for her to continue.

\- A couple of days ago this child contacted Peter, my brother, to meet him right here; he gave him a book that we later learned was a diary with all the strange things that have occurred in Beacon Hills six years from now, among those notes the last thing that was remembered was the fact that it is possible to commit a mental regression towards a moment Give him the past, in exchange for sacrificing your life. Obviously, this can only be specified by a spark, which conveniently this child is. Well, I do not really know if I'm calling him a boy since he's currently twenty-six, or at least his mind is--

\- Before I say anything, Chris, that's not the main issue because we meet here. One of my goals for returning to the tempo was to prevent the almost total extermination of the Hale; In my timeline, this year, your sister and a group of hunters approved by her father lock with ash mountain the Hale house with almost all the family, and burned them alive. Of that fatal fire, only three of the members were saved, four if we consider Peter, but the years that he was in a cataplectic state were not very good for his mental health .--

\- I ... If you are waiting for me to believe that, why do you tell me precisely? -

\- I know him well Chris, you saved my ass to me and my pack more than once. I know that you are a man of strong ideals and that you will not challenge your code of honor. You are the only one capable of curbing this diplomatically if not, do not doubt that I will take care of Kate. She has caused so much evil in my timeline that even you are hunting her--

\- Well, if it's that way, I want at least one proof of what you tell me is real--

\- You never knew that the meeting with Deucalion was a trick of your father, when you arrived at your house you confronted him about that and received a wound from his part in your right arm, with a bullet full of wolfbane. I also know that when you were 20 years old you faced an Oni and discovered that silver is the only way to stop them--

Chris was silent for a moment, I was surprised at what the child knew.

\- Please, Chris, no one of the Hale deserves what your sister will pass them--

\--It's okay. I'll take care of my sister, but I definitely want more information .--

\- I would not expect less from you, Argent-- Talia smiled - we'll gladly give you more information, but from what the child told us, there are certainly worse things that must happen.

\- Of course, I would not expect to change a whole timeline-- The man stood ready to leave.

\- Chris, before you leave ... take good care of Allison, she deserves to have autonomy of her thoughts, teach her that--

Christopher nodded and left the place, leaving Talia and Stiles alone.

\- Was it really good to tell him all that? -

\--Yes it was.

...

There are things that Stiles was not going to tell no matter how much his soul ate away. But in the end, he would never regret having counted enough to prevent the Hale incense, seeing those wolves without that air to death and melancholia surrounding them gave him a realization sensation that almost makes him cry.

Right now he was with Peter in the great Hale library, although according to his father he was in the Hale house simply because he became friends with Cora. The spark and wolf were definitely fans of the information, swallowing whole books and being able to enjoy the acquired knowledge, even better now both having someone to share it with.

\- The Peter of your timeline, also towards this? -

\- Yes, but you were much more cryptic and you did not enjoy my company too much, but I can say that you didn't hate me so much; You were one of the first people to recognize my potential. You offered me the bite.-Stiles snorted.

\--Seriously? Wow, I honestly can not imagine biting anyone, no matter what I would not mind being alpha ...--

\--You not. No, and thousand times no. I will let neither you nor Derek be alphas in this timeline, you wolves melancholy, you are clever Peter, but you lack a conscience .--

\- I doubt it'd been so bad alpha--

\- We had to kill you and then lock you in Eichen, you were a terrible example of Alfa. Just to say that Derek's brute was a better alpha than you give a lot to talk about- Stiles burst out laughing when he thought of his wolf snarling - fucked sourwolf.

\- Something I do not understand, what's going to happen with the betas that were Derek's? -

\- Well, my plan is for Laura to bite Scott, after Scott converts those who once were my pack, in this way everything will be better. There are things that ... I wish they did not really change, at least keep the shadow of what I sacrificed--

Peter noticed how Stiles' scent turned surprisingly bitter, it was a mixture of sadness and anger.

\-- No...I do not know what happened exactly in your timeline, you got involved with that, but we will not allow it to happen again--

\- You're a softie, you know? -

\--What? Of course not, brat.

\- I could kiss you, but it would be weird in this body--

\- Of course, it would be weird, you're a fucking child - Stiles look at him m al-- good, you're a 26 year old in the body of a child.

\- Yes, it's a pity that my body does not come with me like my mind... it's crap .--

\- Regarding that, are you going to redo everything that school material refers to? -

\- Yes, I'm supposed to do it since I'm the hyperactive 10-year-old boy with TDAH who recently lost his mother but illogically likes to keep his notes--

\- Be sure to cure a little of that sarcasm during school days, 10-year-olds do not speak as well as a sarcasm bitch.

\--That shit is going to be hard, after years close to you and Derek I get stuck in his fucking mood--

\- I do not have a fucking mood--

-Not if, of course not ...- Stiles raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms.

\- Hey, have you talked to Argent about his bestiary? -

\- Oh, of course not. I want to do it, but it will be more fun if you have to meet with him for that-

\- The evil runs in you, boy--

-No evil, your fucking influence and that of the No-Stiles stopped quickly when he realized what he was about to say.

-What were you about to say?-

\- It was nothing, speech error-

\- Useful, do not deceive me-

\- Peter, do not touch my balls. There are things you should not know, just you wait.

Peter watched him growled but that did not intimidate Stiles in the least.

At that moment Derek entered the room, his little wolf eyes looked at Stiles with doubt and the boy almost shouts with tenderness at the image of the young sourwolf, no doubt it was adorable compared to his adult self (which admitted was attractive).

\- Oh, Derek, what's wrong? - He comments ignoring the fact that they really did not know each other.

\--Who you are?--

\--I? I'm nobody, dear, better go play somewhere else .--

Derek looked at him a few moments before deciding that a discussion would be useless and that ignore it in the best option.

\- Peter, Deucalion walks the grounds--

\- How? ... It does not matter, call your mother and-

\- They will not do anything to Deuc, I'll take care of talking to him .--

Stiles looked at both wolves, Derek seemed ready to refute when Peter commented.

\- And how do you expect Deucalion to pay attention to you, with this appearance? -

\- Oh, dear, I'm not for nothing Stiles Stilinski .--

...

Since losing his sight, Deucalion felt an increasing indomitable rage in him. The fucked up Oldest Argent had spread a muzzle and had destroyed his vision, being only able to use it when he was transformed, and shit that had even killed his pack because of the old bastard and his actions that led him to question his status as Alpha.

In any case, he was grateful not to be so cruel, because when he noticed that the Hale had sent a child to talk to him, he felt desires to destroy all of them.

\- Good afternoon, Deuc, you like the forest apparently, how about the view? -

Oh reverend shit, whoever was in front of him had no instinct for self-preservation.

\- I know you're thinking, so no, my self-preservation is crap and my filter is non-existent .--

\- What makes me the question, even more, why the Hale sent you, brat- gruño annoyed, no, furious.

\- Because I'm in charge of them to survive. But I really did not expect another melancholic wolf to appear so fast--

\- Look, boy, I don't know what you're talking about. So call Talia right now or--

-Or what? Are you going to kill the only person who could give you the ability to see again? -

And finally, Deucalion was interested in what the brat said.

\- Look, I disagree with your actions, but I know what it feels like your pack crashes with you; I can not imagine what it would have been like for you as an alpha, so come with me and we can have some tea and cookies before we can organize how to recover your sight --

A child's hand took Deucalion's, without letting the wolf respond, he began to drag him towards the Hale house.

\- Useful, you understand that you just put another alpha in my house? - Taia at the moment was rubbing her temples while another member of the family was responsible for making the tea and cookies previously promised by the Spark.

\- Yes, yes, Talia. Deuc is only bitter about being not able to see the world, we go that even touch my balls the mere existence of Gerard, imagine if he leaves you blind .--

\- Well, but that still does not explain why you brought him here-

\- Because obviously there is a way to cure his blindness, after all, it is an alpha and it is not the first time I do this-- Stiles let out a yawn- Look at me, little devil, after you return the sight you must promise me that you will not cause problems, that you will be an ally and please, you will not make a pack of alphas--

Although the last request intrigued him, Deucalion gave an affirmative answer, feeling that at any moment he would really smile.

\- Look, what I'm going to need is ...--

...

The sight of Deucalion was back. An exhausted Stiles sighed and watched tenderly as the older wolf watched excitedly all around him, absorbing every color and form.

\- Do you like my gift? -

\- You know, child, if you were not a child I would ask you to marry - that was enough for Stiles to know, he had loved it.

...

End of the first act.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to write the second act?
> 
> You can suggest me what to draw/write in almostfire.Sarahah.com


End file.
